1. Technical Field
The presently disclosed embodiments are directed to calibrating a printing system to counteract printing imperfections from color-to-color registration errors.
2. Brief Discussion of Related Art
Printing systems can utilize belts during the printing process for carrying and transporting images and/or substrate media. For example, printing systems can include a media transport belt for transporting substrate media through a printing section of the printing system and/or can include intermediate transfer belts on which images can be formed before transferring the images to substrate media.
In multi-color printing systems color-to-color registration errors can result from non-ideal motion of the belts utilized during the printing process. For example, belts can shift or wander as they rotate about rollers causing the belts to deviate from their expected position or path. These cyclical belt motion errors can vary as the belt revolves about the rollers such that different points on the belt can experience different belt motion errors. The color-to-color registration errors can be manifested as printing imperfections that reduce the print quality of a printing system.